We have created several software prototypes (mockups) which can be demonstrated and evaluated interactively by prospective users. These prototypes have been demonstrated and evaluated interactively by prospective users. These prototypes have been demonstrated to our collaborators, to BBN, and to the wider genomic sequencing community at the Hilton Head Genomic Sequencing and Analysis Conference. The design is documented principally in the form of these working system prototypes which embody visualization techniques for both single and for multiply-aligned sequences. We are currently working towards developing a complete initial deployable version of the Genomic Sequence Visualization Tool.